


Say 'I do'

by SayakaYoru351



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Unofficial marriage, marriage proposals, memory lost, memory retrieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: One question was enough to make Cloud remember a memory he shouldn't have forgotten.The light of the moon led a path he accepted to follow.A promise long before it was made, long before it was answered, long before it was fulfilled.





	Say 'I do'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I had the sudden urge to make this kind of AU. There was actually a first version of this but when I went to save it, there was a black out. I really wanted to cry because I really put all my thoughts to that version and then BOOM. Gone. I really wanted to cry. I just hope this one turned out better than the first.

 "W-what?"

Cloud blinked at the brunette in front of him. Shelke eyes him analytically, too sharp for a child her age. Then again, she's an eighteen year old in an eight year old body.

Shelke sighs. "Are you and Tifa married?" She repeats.

The young blonde eyed his baffled childhood friend then shifted to the other members of AVALANCHE. Yuffie looks like she wanted to laugh but her efforts were not rewarded. Cid grumbled something Cloud couldn't decipher while Vincent cleared his throat and turned away, pretending this wasn't his business. Barret just came downstairs from his adoptive daughter's bedroom.

Cloud closed his mouth with a snap and cleared his throat. "No, we're not like that."

"Yeah, we... just grew up... together," Tifa clarified, she sets the tray full of cups on the counter.

Shelke drops her gaze and fiddled her fingers to the lip of the mug. "Sorry, I misunderstood."

"You're not the first one," Yuffie snickers. Shelke eyed her curiously.

"Hell yeah! Spiky here and good ol'Tifa always bicker like married couples. Kinda like a pain in the ass if ya ask me," Cid grumbles.

Cloud suddenly got a headache. Must've been from the drink. Everyone was teasing he and Tifa but it was all fuzzy. Cloud shook his head and stood up.

_"We'll get through this, Spike. Just hold on."_

A voice.  A very familiar voice. He looks around but it only made him more confuse. His eyes the moon from the window and it seemed too bright to him yet it doesn’t harm. His chest tighten but he ignored that in favor of an important matter.

"Cloud?" Vincent calls.

"Fresh air," was his only brief explanation before he closed the door.

"Think we offended'im?" Cid scratched his chin. Yuffie only shrugged and went to grab a piece of meat from the grill. Tifa eyed the door with worry.

Cloud inhaled the cold chill of the crisp wind. His golden hair dances in the song of the wind and his eyes reflected the bright blue moon. His fingers played with his earring but he didn't seem to notice it.

_"Wish we could enjoy this without worrying about a mission tomorrow. Geez, a vacation seems impossible when you're in ShinRa."_

_"Yeah. Still, it's a golden opportunity they let us take a vacation together."_

_"Heh, with just the two of us? A golden opportunity indeed._

Cloud can practically hear the mischief in the other speaker's voice. He knew that he blushed hearing that suggestive tone. He mounted Fenrir and kicked the motor to life.  At the back of his fogged thoughts, he heard a door shut close. Scrambled footsteps followed by heavy breaths. Another door was opened and kicked closed. Springy mattress creaked in protest as a sudden weight was dropped on them.

 He drove to the road of Edge. The moon follows every turn and drift as he willed his ride. Like eyes raking through his body, watching every jerk or gasp. Intensifying the familiar sense of anticipation one he couldn’t shrug off nor decline. He can hear the flutter of white thin curtains as the wind whistles, accompanied by the soft clatter of the wind chimes hanging by the window as the gentle light of the moon rain on their tangled limbs.

_“Ever thought of getting married?”_

The sudden question put him into a sudden halt. Cloud slid off his driving goggles and searched his surroundings, his fingers went back to playing with his ear as it itched. A cold chill ran down his spine. He was in Sector 7 slums. At the end of the road surrounded by rubles, the light of the moon rained on Aerith’s church where it stood in its ruins. He doesn’t know why he’s here but for some reason, the moon tells him he’s in the right place.

As he drove again, the memory came back. This time, it was no longer in the relaxing bedroom in Costa del Sol. It was in Nibelheim. Cloud hated recalling that. Nibelheim had been the last place he stood on his last mission. The path of soil was slowly covered by a thin layer of snow pelting from the dark sky but Cloud paid them no attention. He was watching the back of the man he trusted the most. As if sensing his gaze, the dark-haired man turned to him. His mako blue eyes glowed through the darkness yet it seemed to be more fascinating as it reflected the bright color of the moon. His lips quirked into a soft smile.  At the corner of Cloud’s eyes, he caught sight of a gleaming accessory.

 _“Something on my face, Spike?”_ _his hand went to examine the non-existent blemish. The gesture made Cloud chuckle._

_“No, I just saw your earring.”_

_“My earring?” confusion marred his features and his hand moved to fiddle with the accessory. “What’s wrong with it? You’re wearing one too, you know?”_

_“I know,” he rolled his eyes, thankful that the helmet covered his reaction. “I just never noticed it when we’re in the barracks.”_

As he reached the entrance of the ruins, he put Fenrir to a halt. He turned off the engine and slid his goggles off. His blue eyes went to stare at the light above.

“Zack…” his voice cracked, fit for a broken man.  

The light of the moon seems to be brighter there, it’s as if it’s saying ‘this is your north star’. It was a ridiculous thought but he didn’t ponder for long.  He ignored the tribute of flowers for Aerith outside in favor of opening the massive doors. The small body of water at the end of the ruins glistened under the gaze of the moon. Aerith’s Blessing. There, the Buster Sword stood tall, a monument for a hero no one knew except Cloud. He closed his eyes.

Green. Everything was green. Everything hurts, like millions and millions of needles prickling his skin. He felt like drowning but not really dying. But for his circumstance, he’d prefer death over this. He heard the glass shatter and he felt his body fell until he was embraced by strong and familiar arms. Heat and security washed over him.

_“I got you, baby.”_

Zack. Cloud knew he was crying. He desperately wanted to bury himself in the embrace yet his body felt heavy and numb. Alarms echoed the building, increasing the heart rate beating against his ears. Zack’s arms tightened around him and he was carried.

_“Here comes company. Let’s get going.”_

Cloud’s heavy footsteps echoed all over the silent ruins. The wooden floors creaked under his weight and he walks with his eyes closed. He didn’t want the memory to end, he didn’t want to open his eyes yet in fear he won’t see this again. It’s the same as rejecting his past.

Every day they would run. Every night he would cry. Zack would lay them together on the hard and cold floor, murmuring promises and security to his ears until it echoes at the back of his memory. Cloud felt himself being pulled closer, a gentle kiss would be placed on his lips or forehead. His hand would be squeezed to reassure him until the cries stops. Yet, he can’t do the same.

They it made back to Costa del Sol, Zack had checked them in a run-down inn. He made a joke on how ironic it was for a SOLDIER to be treated like animals when they used to be precious jewels. Leave it to him to feel upbeat despite the situation. Still, Cloud found it endearing. He lowered his lover’s lithe body to the mattress, surprisingly comfortable in such a place. Zack let the moon be the room’s light. His eyes trailed down on the man sprawled on the bed. His blond hair and pale skin seemed brighter under the light of the moon passing by the window. The white sheets almost look like wings beneath his body. His eyes albeit daze would flicker between mako blue and green yet it’s still mesmerizing.

Cloud watched in daze as Zack crawled on the sheets until he was kneeling besides him, his fingers threaded pass those soft blonde locks, ruffling them gently. Cloud wanted to pull him down and let his lover’s body be his blanket. Everything was just so unfair.

_“Do you, in sickness and in heath. In glory and misfortune… uh… how did that go again? Oh well."_

Zack shrugged _._ He reached down and removed something besides Cloud. It was his earring. He went and removed his pale purple stud and replaced it with Cloud’s turquoise. He placed the pale purple stud on Cloud’s small open palm and grinned.

_“Sorry, Spike. I didn’t expect to get married like this so I didn’t have the time to buy rings. No matter, rings are overrated anyway.”_

His gaze dropped along with his jaw, his eyes wide in shock. Cloud’s hand clenched around the stud on his palm, tears were spilling pass his dazed blue eyes. Zack felt himself tear up. He knew the message of the gesture despite wanting to hear it firsthand.

  _“I’ll take what I can get.”_

He shrugged again. He leaned down and kissed Cloud’s lips, wiping the tears away. He was happy, a little disappointed but happy. Getting married on a run-down inn, without any witnesses nor a proper ceremony, switching cheap earrings instead of rings and vows, had been the best marriage Cloud could ever ask for.

“How could I forget?” he cursed himself. He stops at the edge of the small pool, watching the disoriented reflection of the moon. “Zack, I’m so sorry.”

 He didn’t know he was crying until he felt the wind blow pass his body, surrounding him. He felt so alone and cold. It wasn’t just the room, he spoke his entire being. The mako would’ve prevented the unwelcomed temperature. He shivered and looked at the moon. The wind caressed his cheeks, almost like a familiar feeling. Feather light touches similar to Zack. Zack…?

“Zack….?” He looks around but he’s still alone.

_“With the moon as my witness. I, Zack Fair, promise to be your lawful husband. I promise to watch over you. I promise to help you… help us get through this. I keep my word—you know what? Too many vows to say… I love you.”_

“Why didn’t you tell me when we talked through the Lifestream?” he knew there was no answer, yet he still asked.

He slipped a hand in his pocket and pulled something out. It was a pale purple stud earring. Now it explains why he couldn’t get rid of it the moment he got a new one. It was Zack’s. A symbol of their union.

Cloud’s hand crept to his exposed skin, rubbing them up and down in hopes of heat. The wind blew again… no, it was a breeze. So warm and comfortable. He missed the embrace of his lover. Always around him, grounding and guarding him. His chest hurt. The breeze brushed again, as if it wants to vaporize the tears. Desperately the same way Zack does. That was the last straw. He broke down.

“Zack.” He calls again. Voice strain and raw, he heaved and tried to stop the tears but they kept going. It was as if the tears he wasn’t able to shred came pouring down like non-stop rain.

He tightened his hold to himself as he cried. He sobs and stops when he felt warmth enveloped him. Cloud closed his eyes and relished the feeling. He misses the time where he and Zack would share kisses and cuddles and warmth, beneath the soft blankets in the safety of Zack’s room. They fit each other as they slept through after a passionate night.

He can feel Zack caressed his soft cheeks again, but the blonde knew more tears were being wiped away. The ex-SOLDIER bumped their foreheads together and heaved a sigh. They laid their together with their fingers entwined as he talked about their future. Together.

He had many plans for them. As soon as they get to Midgar, they’ll hold a proper wedding with rings and all. Nothing grand, plain and simple with only their friends and parents. Aerith would be their witness, she’s an Ancient. The Planet itself will be their priestess, the one who’ll bind them together as one. They would get married in Aerith’s church.

Aerith’s church…

That’s where he is right now.

The breeze blew again and this time, Cloud felt something unusual. Real heat radiated all over him, it was so familiar. Like hands suddenly embraced him from behind as the breeze brushed his body. He can almost feel strong arms wrap around him, his back resting against solid chest of his supposed husband. He’s here. Zack is here. He kept promise. He brought Cloud to Aerith’s church.

_“I will love you till death do us part… do you?”_

Cloud closed his eyes and tightened his own hug, yet it felt like someone else did it. He can almost hear Zack repeat those vows he had said in their ‘marriage’ in Costa del Sol and he couldn’t help but smile. Only this time, he would get the answer he wanted to hear since then.

_“… do you?”_

“I do.”

The breeze came back and felt like Zack kissed him. Cloud leaned against the touch with a content smile. He opened his palm and stared at the stud earring. Zack’s band for him. He pierced the stud above his other earring, ignoring the ache and the blood. He smiled towards the bright moon.

“Wait for me…” he says. “I’ll say that in front of you someday.”

A wind blew in approval and he can imagine Zack smirking at him. Cloud was not in a rush, it will happen. He will say those words to Zack, in front of Aerith. The warmth disappeared, only this time, he didn’t feel alone anymore.

“I love you.”

Till then, Zack will have to wait again till the day comes Cloud says the words ‘I do.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to salvaged a few scenes from the first draft and this is all I could do. I feel so disappointed. I almost cried when I was making the first draft. That's just how good the story was and I'm upset . I don't really appreciate my own works and I'm not good with romance so it meant so much to me that I was able to make something like that. Believe me, if you'd read my past works you'd know the difference. Please, I'd really appreciate an outside comment. I have my doubts in this one-shot so please tell me something. I need help.


End file.
